A Very Different Perspective
by meristy42
Summary: What if Mr Bennet was more manipulative than he seemed. What if Jane wasn't naive, Lizzy wasn't perfect. This is my version of how things could have gone. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognise. I would like to add the following notes: Characters are OOC, some of them more than others. If this story offends you please feel free to stop reading, do not PM me :)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing anyone may recognise.

Mr Bennet was never a man given to self reflection. He may on occasion have regretted neglecting the estate he was given to care for, or when looking to his daughters to wish he had been firmer in their upbringing. No, down that road lay madness as he would have to take a serious look at every decision he ever made since meeting his wife. The only real pleasure he had in life anymore was laughing at the follies of others, which he believed to be a wholly innocent diversion. No one ever died from hurt feelings just because he thought they were ridiculous. He found it fun to play with others perception of the world, while he had a sharp, witty mind that few could keep up with.

Mrs Bennet could hardly contain herself. She wasn't sure whether to be furious that this…this….man dared to visit or exited that another possible eligible bachelor was to be in marriageable distance to her daughters. She hopped he was at least handsome. A clergyman would do very well for Mary, then she could practice her pianoforte miles away from her mother's nerves. Oh, if only she could have had son's! It was all Mr Bennet's fault of course, they had been very happy when they first married, he had visited her every night. Then the girls had all been born. Every baby a failure in its own way for not being the needed son, and with every birth Mr Bennet became more caustic, more distant. She had been a fool to fall in love with a man because he laughed at the follies of others. It had been such an agreeable pastime when they were courting, laughing at everyone else for all their real and imagined faults, while she gossiped about them. She never imagined that wit may be directed at her one day.

Jane was worried. Her mother was very nervous judging by how much she was fidgeting with her handkerchief, which never boded well for anyone in her vicinity. The chance of her saying something unfortunate to their cousin was increasing with every second that passed. Her father was inclined to make sport of him before even meeting the man. Yes, his letter had been ridiculous but that didn't mean he was an idiot. She herself loved to learn but you would never be able to tell as she never spent much time reading, it always made her head hurt the way the letters seem to move around, especially in the more dense theological volumes her father had. Any knowledge she gained was from listening to conversations people assumed she was too "pretty" to understand. No one ever took her seriously, not even Lizzy who loved her better than anyone. Anytime Jane disagreed with her she was assured that it was because she was naive, too good or trusting. Heaven forbid she had her own opinion and it may digress from what Lizzy or her father thought. They were the only intellectual people in the house. If only they looked more closely at the other people in the house, they may see how wrong they were. Now the man who quite possible could make them all homeless at some point in the future was coming to visit and papa thought it was a good idea to alienate him before he'd even met him. This was not going to end well at all. She glanced down the line to her sisters. Mary looked lost in thought, Kitty was on the verge of tears again. She would have to investigate the cause later when they didn't have a guest to greet.

Elizabeth looked at her father as the carriage carrying their illustrious cousin came into view. He had a strange look on his face, if she didn't know better, she would almost think he looked smug. Turning back as the carriage pulled to a stop she sighed quietly, this was not going to be a pleasant visit. But at least she could escape on her morning walks. Perhaps she should be out of the house more often, she had not been to visit the tenants in a while, quite a while in fact. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't been to visit any of the tenant farms in over a year. Oh well, no one else was making an effort either so that would excuse her absence. She was a gentlewoman after all and had many demands on her time. Her thoughts turned to Mr Darcy and she frowned. How dare he insult her. She was widely known as a local beauty, who was he to disagree? Just because he had a large fortune and estate, spent seasons in London with the ton and met more family's than she had in her lifetime, did not make him the authority on beauty. She was sure her cousin would find her attractive and she would have to make sure not in encourage him, after all her father assured them all that this Mr Collins was a ridiculous man so he must be.

Mary was bored. She had very little interest in meeting her cousin, aside from inheriting her home he didn't sound like they would have much in common. Then again no one ever took enough notice of Mary to really know what kind of person she was. Well except for her sisters, most of them anyway. Lizzy was too caught up in her own cleverness and presumptions to ever really get to know her, boring, bookish, tone deaf Mary. Its odd how people will only see you as they expect to. She was so exited at her coming out. This would finally be her chance for someone other than Jane to notice her, but no. Lizzy had already spread stories about her, the awful playing (how could it not be, she never had any help learning the pianoforte) her terrible taste in books (this had been a bit of a surprise as the ones she was being laughed at for reading were the ones Lizzy and her father had told her to read. Not the ones she hid under her bed. The ones that really interested her and took her to far off lands on grand adventures). No, it hadn't taken long for her to realise that she was being worked against by her own family, she just could never understand why. It was baffling, but it was really made worse when they did the same to Kitty. Oh, that reminded her, they were due to visit the farms again tomorrow. Mrs Jenkins was expecting again and would need help with the little ones.

Kitty was trying desperately not to cry. She knew she wasn't the smartest person but there was no need to call her stupid all the time. Her formative years were filled with books from Jane and Mary, sewing, painting which she excelled at and generally being quite content. Yes, her father and Lizzy were a bit sharp with her at times but as they were like that with everyone but Jane it didn't seem to matter all that much. Oh well, it was all in the past, she wasn't really made for holding onto grudges she just wanted to be left alone. There were times when she was helping Mary with the tenants or reading to Jane, even though she couldn't understand what most of the books were talking about. So, she became stupid, oh she really hated following Lydia everywhere, but it was better having some notice than none at all.

Lydia was thinking about the officers.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr Collins wasn't sure this was a good idea at all. His father had spoken to him about his cousin Mr Bennet on numerous occasions. They had been the best of friends for years, both anticipating with great joy the day that Collins Sr would join his cousin at school. It wasn't until he had been there for a few weeks that he started to see the cracks in Bennets veneer. Small things at first bothered Collins Sr about his friend, stories not quite matching up on retelling, missed appointments to have dinner, never introducing him to his friends, but nothing you could ever point to and say that was the cause of unrest. Until the rumours reached him. His cousin had, it seemed been telling quite a few stories about him. Boyhood tails they were, except most if not all of them were completely new to Collins Sr. They had an element of truth here, a bit of common remembrance there but never the truth, never anything that would make him look like anything other than a bumbling, grasping, mean spirited man. It crushed him. But even then, he could have moved forward, proved his academic rigor, gotten to know other like-minded young men who weren't in his cousin's circle, but that was never going to be. It seems a word in the right ear can turn even the most intelligent man against you, after all, the stories can't all have been wrong about him.

This effectively ruined any chance Collins Sr had of making something of himself. But it did make him cruel, lashing out at anyone, trying to get a single soul to listen to HIS story and believe him. In a way all of this was worth it in the end, one night at a party hosted for the graduating class Collins confronted Bennet about what he'd done. It turns out that Bennet was furious that his father liked Collins Sr better than him. He'd known them both all their lives and was the only person to ever punish Bennet for the stories he would tell to make people act how he wanted them to. He had decided to get his revenge by showing his father how wrong he was. Obviously the fact that no one in Cambridge thought well of his cousin, as well as Collins Sr's erratic behaviour over the last few years would validate Bennet in his father's eyes. That the man in question overheard the entire conversation was a complication that Bennet had not forseen. His father's wrath would have been a tale for generations if it had not occurred in the privacy of there own home, even if he had wanted to expose his son, he could not do so without bringing shame and gossip on his family name. Bennet Sr helped Collins Sr find a place as a clergyman, introduced him to some acquaintances that lead to him finding and marrying a lovely woman willing to believe his tale of woe and mitigate some of his more vengeful thoughts. This was also when the entail on Longbourn was established.

By the end of his life Collins Sr was an excellent clergyman, helping where he could, giving sound council where he couldn't. But most important was the fact that he would not have to worry about his wife and son after his demise. Mrs Collins was in fact the daughter of an impoverished Earl. The eldest of 3 children her brother Fredrick took it on himself to improve their lot in life seeing as their father couldn't look at a racehorse without losing money. Life was not kind to the new Earl when he got his chance to improve Hempsworth. He was able, with help from friends in trade to make his estate solvent again but died of tuberculosis before he could enjoy the fruits of his labours. The Estate passed to his younger brother, but a sizable amount of money plus some investments were set aside for his beloved sister and her family. Both siblings followed their late brothers' example and continued to invest their money as much as they were able. This made some (although not as many as they would have expected) look down on them but as living with money was infinitely better than living with nothing, they found they could bare it quite happily.

While discussing his will with his wife Mrs Collins pointed out to her husband that he was in fact in a much better position than Mr Bennet Sr could ever have imagined. They did not need Longbourn having purchased their own small estate which was currently being rented by a lovely family just outside Bath. After a lot of prayer Mr Collins decided that the entail should be broken, after all it was in no way certain that Mr Bennet's family would take after their father, punishing them for his misdeeds seemed most unfair. However, even though he had improved in most way Mr Collins Sr was nothing if not indolent with regards to his personal affairs, with the unfortunate consequence that he died before ever making more than general enquiries to his solicitor about the issue of the entail. Mr Collins, who followed his father into the church knew all the particulars and was more than willing to fulfil his fathers wishes on this subject. He had no wish to associate himself with his cousin or his family and this was a very convenient way to cut the connection for good.

Mrs Collins being moved by her husband's willingness to forgive such a person decided to put aside some of her investments to be sold and divided between the Bennet girls on her death. In this she may have been more generous than was usual given that she was grieving her husband and was not completely of sound mind. The investments were set aside, already having made quite a lot of capital, and the papers were all written up. Unfortunately, Mrs Collins followed her husband to the grave only 3 years later. Mr Collins, having no notion of his mothers leaving anything to the Bennet girls was very surprised by the whole turn of events, even more so when the investments were sold, and the final amount was revealed. In his own grief he briefly thought it was an unfair waste of his inheritance but on reflection was quite at peace with the decision made by his mother. He still had an estate of his own, albeit rented at present, a living he was happy with or could at the very least tolerate until something better became available. He had no shortage of ready money from the investments left to himself from his mother and he was in a better position than most could boast. The only problem was that due to the amount being given over he felt he had to take the papers to Mr Bennet personally so they could be countersigned by his own solicitors. In a fit of pique, he decided to write a letter which would show him to be the kind of man his father could have been if not for his mother and Mr Bennet Sr's intervention, hoping this would be enough for his cousin to refuse to see him. Then it would have to be done through the solicitors and no one could say he hadn't tried.

Mr Collins sighed as Longbourn came into view. He could just make out 7 people standing waiting to receive him, there was no turning back now. They couldn't all be bad surely?


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr Collins, Welcome to Longbourn" Mr Bennet held his hand out to his cousin's son. He couldn't keep the frown forming on his face. Something was very wrong here. He had expected a toadying sycophant with hardly any brains and no conversation. The man in front of him was, he would begrudgingly admit, handsome with excellent clothes for someone of his station in life and seemed more composed than he had expected.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my family" Mr Collins greeted all his cousins as cordially as he could. Mrs Bennet was obviously not happy to make his acquaintance but that would all probably change once he'd had the chance to tell them his news. Her daughters were polite, except for the youngest who appeared to be more interested in her own thoughts than anything going on in the outside world. Understandable at her age so he would hold judgement until he had a chance to get to know her better. On his journey he had realised that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to get to know an entire branch of his family he'd rarely ever thought about. As a clergyman he was ashamed of himself for never wandering about there wellbeing, but he was now ready and willing, or at least ready, to make amends and get to know all his cousins. Hopefully he could annoy their father while he was at it.

After the relevant small talk Mr Bennet lead the procession into the house. He was now very curious about this man he had invited into his family home. Perhaps it wouldn't be as entertaining as he had first thought, but you never can tell from appearance alone.

Miss Bennet lead the conversation over tea, how was his parish? Was his journey pleasant? She seemed like a very genteel, well read young woman who was able to deal with an awkward meeting with no help from her parents. Miss Mary and Catherine added to the conversation when Miss Bennet ran out of required pleasantry and Mr Collins was pleasantly surprised that at least 3 of his cousins were not beyond hope. He could not detect any unpleasantness from them. They were all obviously feeling unsure about his presence in their home but that was very understandable. He like them all the more for the effort they were putting into making him feel comfortable. Miss Elizabeth was an entirely different creature to her sisters. She watched the conversation with a sardonic smile on her lips, only commenting to shine a light on others flaws or make himself feel uncomfortable. In her he could easily see the image of Mr Bennet that his father had painted for him, but the curious thing was that not everyone else in the room seemed to be aware of it. Of course, it could just be that they were used to these types of comments. He may have been fooled by her seemingly pleasant demeanour if he hadn't had prior knowledge of her fathers' character. But it did make him wander if there were others being ill used as his father was.

Mrs Bennet offered only the briefest civility before sitting in her chair glaring at everyone and making biting comments whenever she felt appropriate. All in all the first hour could have been much worse, but he felt some hope that this would not be such a bad visit once he informed them of his reasons for visiting.

At one-point Mrs Bennet having momentarily been distracted by a piece of lace on her gown that seemed to be coming loose asked Mr Collins about his marriage prospects, leading to a lengthy discussion on the merits of her daughters. By this point he could not help the colour rising on his face. How could he have forgotten that part of his letter, insinuating a desire to marry one of Mr Bennet's daughters to make up for inheriting the estate. In hindsight that was not the best idea he'd ever had but it was done now, and he would have to make it very clear from the offset that he had no interest in ANY of his cousins at present or the foreseeable future. With that in mind he stood up, breaking into Mrs Bennet's monologue of her daughters many yet non-existent accomplishments.

"Mr Bennet! If I may I would like to speak to you, and your excellent family about the reasons for my visit. As you know my parents are both deceased." At this point he waved away Miss Bennet's condolences to continue before he lost his nerve. "I hardly know where to begin, but the fact of the matter remains that my father at the end of his life came to deeply regret the position the entail would put your family in. Due to circumstances I shall explain at a later date he found himself in possession of his own estate and enough ready income to no longer covet yours. He wanted to end the entail put in place by your own excellent father and I have come here today to inform you that I have done as he could not before his unexpected demise. In short, the entail as it were is no longer in affect. I have the papers in my bag for you to counter sign at your earliest convenience." This last was said to Mr Bennet who had been sitting with his mouth wide open for most of his speech.

He would not deny that having shocked his cousin to this degree made him feel quite good. Looking around the room he saw his cousins in a similar fashion, all seemingly frozen by his proclamation, with varying degrees of colour left in their faces. Just as he was beginning to worry for their health Mrs Bennet, who until this point had been watching the whole proceedings with quiet calm, rose from her seat and fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shone through the window, birds sang, and animals gambolled about as they are wont to do. Mary came awake slowly. She had the strangest feeling, as if something monumental had occurred but the memory of it was just out of reach. The summer breeze was quite pleasant, she planned to walk to Mrs Jenkins today she remembered. Kitty was already busy making baby clothes for the expectant mother. She enjoyed visiting the tenants, they never cared if she wasn't as pretty or accomplished as her sisters. All that mattered was that she cared and tried to help where she could, well where her mother should but that was a grievance for another day, today…..

Sitting bolt upright the events of the previous evening descended on Mary Bennet. Her Cousin….The entail….mama fainting…..

She couldn't help a giggle escaping as she remembered her mother standing from her chair and fainting dead away at the news of the entail being no more. Of course, chaos ensued, Lydia started screaming their mother was dead, Kitty began to sob uncontrollably, and Lizzy began shouting at Mr Collins about…something. All the while Mr Bennet sat in stunned silence watching the proceedings as if they were a dream. When Mr Collins began apologising for the abrupt delivery of his news, that he had never intended any harm and would of course leave immediately to find an inn so the family may compose themselves without his intrusion Jane took charge, and she could not have been prouder of her sister in that moment.

With all the grace and calm you would expect of a queen Jane told Mr Collins in no uncertain terms that he would be staying at Longbourn. It was the least they could do after he brought them such a joyous gift and she would not hear another word of apology from him. Kitty attempted to revive Mama with smelling salts while Mrs Hill was directed to show Mr Collins to his chamber. He of course asserted that he could not leave until he was reassured of Mrs Bennets health and would be happy to fetch a doctor if someone would give him directions. This all proved unnecessary as Mama soon came to, burst into tears and had to be taken to her chambers to recover.

No one ever expected much of Jane. She was beautiful, and gentle that's what everyone saw. But she was also strong. She was clever in a way that not even Lizzy was, yes she needed help reading sometimes but that wasn't a fatal flaw in Mary's opinion. She just wished that Jane wasn't as blind as she was when it came to Lizzy. She was the first out so never had to contend with expectations, with a sister who was knowingly trying to discredit you and make others think ill of you from the start. It was such a far-fetched story that Mary often wandered if she had made it all up, maybe it was all in her head and Lizzy was right. But then she would catch her sister smiling at her in that sardonic way and Mary would know that it wasn't all in her head. Lizzy for whatever reason wanted her to fail, to be a laughingstock. And it hurt. And then, it happened again, to Kitty. This more than anything brought them together. Only Kitty really understood how underhanded Lizzy could be and believed her when she cried about the unfair rumors.

She wasn't sure when she stopped trying to convince people she wasn't what they thought. Her family at least should have known her. But as soon as Lizzy said her awful playing was because of bad eyesight mama insisted on the glasses which caused her to have awful headaches. She could barely read with them on, but it wasn't worth the yelling if she took them off. Papa directed her towards 'improving reading'. It wasn't what she would call good or even logical. By this point Mary was wary of everyone except Jane and Kitty, so she decided to read what she was advised to study but to continue to sneek into the library at night and 'borrow' the books she really wanted to read. Pyramids, rainforests as large as England, new scientific methods, rights for women, it was all fascinating and she wanted to learn it all. The night she heard Lizzy and Papa laughing that she was known as the daughter who read Fordyce's Sermons every night before bed, she cried all night. And the next day. After that she decided that it didn't really matter what anyone else thought, she knew who she was. She knew what she liked and what she was capable of…mostly. She wore the glasses, lectured the masses in public and got on with her life. Her life wasn't great, but it would do until she had a better plan.

At some point after mama went to bed papa stood and asked to speak with Mr Collins in his study before they retired. Mary remembered Jane kissing her on the forehead as she directed her into her room saying it would all be better in the morning. And it was. No longer would they have to worry about being homeless, depending on relatives and the kindness of neighbours. Mr Collins had arrived like an angel to free them from many future evils. She wasn't sure what the future would hold anymore, would mama still be desperate for them to marry? would papa take more care of the estate? All she knew for certain was that Mr Collins and his father were not what papa said they were.

And neither was she.


	5. Chapter 5

Mr Bennet chose to return to his study the previous evening, instead of checking on his wife. There would be no rest for him. Nothing about his cousin was what he had expected. Nothing. This highly anticipated visit was now very likely going to turn his household upside-down, well he had anticipated that but now it wasn't in his control. After the revelations last night, he had not known what to do. How could it be possible that his cousin could gain the upper hand from beyond the grave, he was an idiot! What could possibly have happened to change Collins Sr so drastically. He remembered his father speaking of his cousin's joy in his work, his happiness that Collins Sr had met a woman he could love that made his life better. Thomas always thought his father had been lying, or at the very least bending the truth. Why would anyone be happy as a clergyman? And he was sure even if Mrs Collins had been a paragon of her gender, she couldn't possible have made that much of a difference to the man, it just wasn't what happened in marriage. He had been very much in love with Mrs Bennet during those first few years, before her nerves made an appearance. But then he realised just how flighty and uneducated she was. It was one thing to enjoy dancing, gossiping and making mischief together while they courted, but it soon became tiresome. Looking back, he thought it may have been a better idea to have a season in London to find a wife, but he just didn't like the place. Far too crowded, and no one ever took any notice of a country gentleman with little fortune.

Looking at the papers in front of him, he desperately tried to think of a way he could refuse. The entail was already broken, nothing could be done about that. Some thought may need to go into caring for his estate again, perhaps he would hire a steward, someone who knew how to undo all the damage he had knowingly overlooked. He walked over to the window watching the sun rise over the hills. After some minutes he spun around, throwing himself back into his chair with a huff "presumptuous woman".

His girls had never even met Mrs Collins! Why the woman decided to be their benefactor was anyone's guess. Personally, he found it quite insulting. He was very capable of taking care of his family without the interference of busybodies with more money than sense. But then that was the real rub. He could never have given the girls what Mrs Collins had willed them as a mere after thought. Here he was holding the answers to all their troubles. With the money in the four percent all the girls would have more than enough to outfit them properly, travel for the season if they wanted and even hire a tutor or two if they were so inclined. And of course, their chances of marrying well were now much higher than any of them could have ever imagined. He should be overjoyed that he would no longer have to worry about their futures. Or more specifically that he may be rid of them all sooner than he thought possible.

The truth was that Mr Bennet was not the man he once was, or even the one he thought he would be by now. He never felt any remorse for what he had done in the past, he still enjoyed spreading his small falsehoods as he called them, it was always interesting to see how much you could make people believe despite any and all evidence to the contrary. It became so much more fun when he discovered his little Lizzy had inherited his gift. The first time she ever lied to get one of her sisters in trouble with such innocence he saw potential, in truth there was very little he had to teach her except restraint. She was such a natural manipulator that it was only to be expected that she wanted to use it all the time to get what she wanted, but he knew that you had to be careful, otherwise people would begin to suspect you like his father had when he was young and naive. If he was more active in society, he may still have been able to sway people with a word but he had grown lazy, relying on his daughter to cultivate opinions outside their home while he focused more on those he had more direct influence over.

Ringing the bell for Hill he informed her that he would not be joining the family for breakfast, instead requesting a tray and pot of coffee in his study. He may not be able to stop the avalanche rushing towards him, but he could bloody well ignore it until he was ready to face it.

An hour later Mr Bennet was disturbed by a knock on his door.

….

Fanny Bennet had not had a restful night. After being escorted to her room and helped into bed she found she could not rest, nor could she find the energy for a fit of nerves as she liked to do when she felt no one else appreciated the gravity of the situation. For once in her life she had no idea how to feel about this new development, obviously it was a stroke of good luck, but it was so unexpected. Her only worry for the last two decades had been not having sons, then how to marry her daughter off before their father died, probably from a long painful illness that would tax her greatly of course. Or possibly in a dual, she did like the idea of Mr Bennet defending his family's honour, but he simply refused to be insulted on their behalf. With a shake of her head she put these thoughts out of her mind. The only thing a dual would accomplish now would be a hole in her husband's perfectly good jacket. The Lord was being very good to them, taking away the entail and securing a home for them even if the girls never married, but it just seemed so unreal. And she had no hand in it.

Breakfast was not wholly uneventful. Mr Collins was quite charming, he asked after her health and seemed to listen when she spoke. Lizzy had for some reason taken to glaring at her cousin but as she was usually very temperamental with gentlemen Fanny didn't worry about it too much, Jane and Mary carried the bulk of the conversation with their cousin…hmmm…Mary, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but their was something different about her...possibly her hairstyle...she had an almost wild look in her eyes….where were her glasses? Oh, never mind, you didn't really need to see all that far to be pleasant in company, and this may stop all that bashing about on the pianoforte. Kitty was rather out of sorts, perhaps she was feeling ill again, she really must stop that girl taking walks they did nothing for her health, and Lydia was a delight as always. She was planning to visit the officers again today, one of them was bound to fall in love with her, hopefully one with a large fortune. Mrs Bennet chose not to consider the fact that no man with a large fortune ever ended up in the militia, but they were all so handsome it must mean some of them had wealth and connections enough to support a wife with no dowry.

After breakfast she decided to speak to her husband. Normally she would feel quite intimidated by him, he very rarely missed a meal with them unless he was in an especially bad mood, but today nothing could make her day less than perfect.

Entering his study, only after being invited of course, the last time she just walked in he shouted for a full ten minutes! "Ah, Mrs Bennet, I thought it would be Mr Collins coming to speak about these papers. He has some explaining to do." Fanny paused, she had been arranging her skirt as she sat in the chair directly opposite her husband but his tone took her by surprise.

"And what pray is their to explain? The entail is broken. Although" She decided to walk over to the window, dramatic effect always being the best choice when having a conversation of great import "I do think it would be a shame for Mr Collins to leave without wife." She sighed, walking back to her chair as she was in fact quite tired from staying up all night trying to decide whether she had been ill used or not " Just because we are secure now, they had plenty of time to dissolve the entail before and didn't! It has caused me so much grief and suffering! Why it is quite unkind of Mr Collins Sr to never inform us of his intentions, the least his son could do is marry one of the girls."

Mr Bennet looked at his wife not entirely sure if she was happy her troubles seemed to be, if not over, at least lessened somewhat or if she was just angry that this unforeseen turn of events had not been presented sooner. "Well as you are here my dear you may as well look over the paperwork yourself. This may perhaps endear Mr Collins to you, as far as I can tell he's no better than his father." He smiled sarcastically at his wife, holding the papers out to her, shaking them slightly until she obliged him by taking them

Fanny was confused at first, she looked at the papers as instructed, taking her time as she never was the fastest reader. What could looking at legal papers do to improve her opinion of anyone? What did she care if Mrs Collins had left….left….twenty-seven thousand…..

Each…

For the second time, Fanny Bennet fainted.

Sighing as he stood Mr Bennet exerted himself enough to open his door and call for Mrs Hill. Lydia was passing through the hall and became momentarily hysterical at the sight of her mother again on the ground but was soon consoled when it took less than a minute to revive said mother. Feeling the fright had taken years off her life, which would not help her in her pursuit of an officer (or indeed anyone in a red coat) she demanded more pin money as compensations. There were several new ribbons available in town which would look lovely on her. Mr Bennet in no mood for his youngest daughter gave her several shilling and sent her on her way. By this time Mrs Bennet had once again been escorted to her room by a very confused Kitty who had also been passing the study when her father opened the door and was beginning to wander if her mother would be on the floor in a dead faint every time she entered a room from now on. This wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, her mother never did have anything nice to say to Kitty after all, but this morning she really did need to speak with Mary alone. Instead she was sitting with her mother until she woke up again, or at least for half an hour…ten minutes minimum, she was her mother after all. On deeper reflection Kitty felt she had done her duty just by accompanying Mrs Bennet to her room and quickly left to find her sister.

Several hours later Mrs Bennet woke with a new determination. Lack of funds no longer being an issue she would take her entire family to London for the season. There was a lot of planning and preparations to do, but first she had a guest to see to, far from being a burden Mr Collins was an honoured guest and would be made to feel welcome, introduced to the neighbourhood, why who better to spread tales of their good fortune than the man responsible for it. Wanting to start spreading the good news as quickly as possible she decided to inform Lydia of their good fortune first, her youngest daughter having just arrived home from visiting the shops in Meryton.


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty spent half an hour searching the house for Mary before finding her in the garden, why would she be in the garden? Mary was notoriously against exercise of any sort, even though she did enjoy horse riding which she claimed hardly counted as exercise as you were sitting down the entire time. "Why on earth are you out here?" she shouted as soon as she was within calling distance.

"Don't shout Kitty its very unladylike"

"Your shouting"

"Only to tell you to stop, so it doesn't count!" Huffing Kitty tried not to smile as she glared at her sister. When it came to Mary an unusually large amount of things didn't count, taking the last scone, listening at doors like her sisters, borrowing the horse only used for ploughing from the Grangers over the hill who always welcomed Mary's company after she found their daughter who had wandered off last Christmas and fallen asleep in a snowbank.

"I've been looking for you for at least half an hour, you weren't in the living room,"

"Obviously as I'm here"

"Or the kitchen" Kitty continued as if Mary hadn't spoken,

"Yes, Kitty I'm aware"

"Or even in the front parlour! I thought for sure you would be at the pianoforte. Lydia isn't at home so you could probably have played for a full half hour before anyone thought to complain."

Laughing Mary sat on the low wall surrounding the small wilderness at the end of the garden "I'm not sure anyone will ever succeed in breaking through one of your monologues when your determined to be vexed." Standing again they began to walk slowly around the garden together "Besides, I can't play the pianoforte, or read my books or even attempt to sew badly. My eyes seem to need more time than I thought to readjust after using those glasses for so long."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. But you always said they were just a little off and gave you headaches. I can't tell you how relieved I was when you first told me that! I'd always thought you just didn't like anyone, its very nice to realise your just in a permanent bad mood"

"I'm so sorry my constant pain has been such a burden on you" Mary turned abruptly and walked back to the wall to sit again. Sighing her sister followed her more slowly, giving her time to calm her anger.

"I'm sorry Mary, I know its been difficult. I still don't understand why Papa always insisted you wear them." Seeing her sister start to fold in on herself slightly Kitty decided to dive into the real reason they needed to talk before Mary lost what courage she seemed to have found overnight. "But never mind that for now, we have to tell Jane."

Startled Mary looked at her sister, leaning back slightly to try and focus better "Tell her what?"

"About Lizzy. And papa I suppose but I think she may already see more of his character than she lets on, no one in the house escapes his notice after all. But she's been asking me questions again and this time I don't think she'll accept excuses."

"Oh Kitty, why do you think she'd believe us now. Lizzy has always been carful not to let Jane see her more, creative side shall we call it. You didn't even believe me until she started to direct some of her vitriol at you."

"Yes, but this time is different! Can't you feel it? I never thought I cared one jot about that blasted entail"

"Kitty!"

Waving off her sisters censure she continued "But ever since Mr Collins said it was broken, I've felt like a weight has lifted. Jane feels it too, I could see it in her eyes, she may be ready to hear us, help us. And you can't even deny it because if you didn't know what I was talking about you would be able to see how many fingers I'm holding up" Kitty grinned triumphantly at her sister.

"Your hands behind your back" Mary pointed out rolling her eyes.

"Doesn't matter, my point still stands. We are going to talk to her. Now!" Grabbing Mary's arm, she proceeded to drag her into the house.

"Can we at least go by the kitchen first? Cook was making cookies this morning" Pausing slightly, she thought that wasn't a bad idea.

"Ok, but just one….and perhaps a cut of tea…. two at most…." So, they entered the house determined and slightly hungry, but this morning would either be the beginning of something, or they didn't know what they would do.

….Jane watched her sisters from the front parlour window, they seemed to have been having quite a heated conversation. She had come very close to laughing when she heard them shouting to each other but managed to pass it off as a cough. Whatever they were talking about was obviously making Mary very upset. And that more than anything bothered Jane. Mary was many things, kind, mischievous in the right setting, very perceptive but she didn't really get upset very often. Not since they were younger.

Turning back to the room she decided to focus on one problem at a time. She was currently having tea with Lizzy and Mr Collins but neither of them seemed to like the other, conversation was stilted at best and the atmosphere was more oppressive than she was used to. But then Mr Bingley and Mr Darcey arrived to ask after her health, and all thought of anyone else in her family fled her mind. He was so thoughtful and attentive. Jane really thought she might be in love with him and she couldn't help giving him her full attention, a clear sign of preference in her opinion, and she lost herself in his visit for a full half hour.

When he rose to leave, she thought maybe she should have paid more attention to the others as the atmosphere seemed to be even worse than before somehow…oh dear. Once the gentlemen had gone, she decided to find Mary and Kitty, perhaps they would be more willing to talk than Lizzy seemed to be at present. She would have to find out later what was bothering her sister, but that could wait. Mr Collins had decided to take a turn around the garden.

When she found them, they appeared to have eaten an entire plate of cookies and as many cups of tea. "May I join you or is this a private event" she smiled at them, taking a seat beside Kitty at the small table.

"Jane! How did you get here?" Mary frowned at Kitty who had snorted at the question

"Well, I have lived here longer than you dear and am aware of where the kitchen is. Mr Bingley just left" she blushed slightly as her sisters shared a knowing look "and I thought now would be a good time to have that conversation we were talking about."

Her sisters looked at each other, both seeming to have difficulty finding where to begin. At first, she found this quite funny, neither one of them had ever been this tongue tied around her before, but after ten minutes she had enough "This is ridiculous! What could possibly have happened yesterday to cause you both to be so upset? And what did you mean this morning about Lizzy?" here she turned to Kitty who in turn looked at Mary like a scared rabbit.

"Before I begin Jane just let me ask you one thing. Can you listen to what we have to say, all of what we have to say, and keep an open mind?" Mary asked, holding a cookie out to her eldest sister

"Thank you" she said absentmindedly taking the cookie "Of course I will listen to everything you have to say, why wouldn't I" Mary sat up straighter and brushed crumbs off her skirt.

"I suppose it all begins at my first assembly, or at least that's when I first became aware of it. I had been looking forward to it for weeks, finally being able to join you and Lizzy in the adult world, take part in your conversations and start to feel equal in a way. But of course, it was nothing like that. From the moment I stepped foot in the assembly hall I could feel people watching me, talking about me. At first I thought it was perfectly normal, it was my first assembly after all so I wasn't quite sure what to expect but then I began to hear the whispers." She paused here to fill a cup of tea for them all and gave her sisters another cookie. "I thought it was just idle gossip at first, anyone who has spent time with mama knows how a small event can become biblical given enough time and embellishment, but then I began to notice similarities. I had plenty of time to listen to conversations of course, don't look at me like that Jane" Jane had in fact been frowning quite severely at her sister, eavesdropping never lead to anything good.

"I'm sorry Mary, please continue" she accepted another cookie.

"Thank you. Now, where was I? Oh yes, I only listened as I heard my name repeated over and over. How strange I was, how anti-social. I heard how they all knew I thought myself above them all because of my superior accomplishments (already widely known to be non-existent), how I only read Fordyce's sermons and would not even let a novel in the same room without a stern lecture, how I would often sermonise on idea's I didn't fully understand and make a fool of my entire family. Everyone knew this. Of course they did, Lizzy had told them all about me." Jane was shocked, she had heard these things about her sister but thought it was due to Mary's lack of confidence and misunderstandings, that people often got the wrong end of the stick. And Mary never did put herself forward so how could the misconception be corrected?

"But Mary there is a mistake! Lizzy would never, Never! Spread lies about you." She stood up and began pacing the kitchen "How could you even accuse her of such a thing?" Mary handed her another cookie "And where in heavens name do you keep getting these cookies from!" Shouting the last sentence Jane made to leave the room. Her hand was on the door handle when she heard the whisper

"I told you she wouldn't listen" It was said with such a sense of acceptance that it made Jane pause. She turned around and slowly retook her seat at the table.

"You said you'd listen." Looking at Kitty she flinched slightly at the look of reproach being levelled at her "You promised Jane…didn't you?….I think you did…Anyway it doesn't matter. If you really want to know what's wrong, you need to understand! And when has Mary ever lied to you? About anything? Think Jane, just for a moment, just this once can you say the same of Lizzy? Alright perhaps she never lied to you directly, but has she never shouted when you disagree with her? Made light of your opinions so you second guess them?...Please….."

A thousand thoughts whirled through Janes mind. How could Kitty possibly know? So many things began to slot into place, so very nearly making sense that she could almost feel them. Looking Mary in the eye she knew there would be no going back, she needed to believe or at lease admit that they may be a little right "I'm listening, please, continue."

And they did. For an hour Jane was told about little nothings that could devastate a person when taken all together. Assumptions made by society in general because Lizzy was known to them, whereas Mary and Kitty had been unknown. And who else would know them better than a sister. Being told to read books they didn't enjoy and then teased about it, Lizzy whispering judgments at them and then turning around and asking something completely different, as if trying to include them in conversation, before they had managed to get over the shock of her criticism. So much she had missed because she never thought to look. Who would do that to their family? To anyone? But it all made sense, it had all happened. Every instance they spoke of she had been there or had heard about it afterwards, but Lizzy always made it sound so reasonable. And it never was a very big thing until you stepped back and saw the big picture, except that picture was being painted by someone else. A distorted picture that they were forced to play along with.

Looking at her sisters Jane realised that Mary never had played along, she just seemed to have shrunk into herself when around people outside of the family. And the family just didn't see it. She hadn't seen it. Oh, Lizzy was right she was naive, and stupid and probably a lot of other words she'd never heard of before would apply quite justly to her.

"Kitty why did you go along with it? I understand now, or at least I'm trying to and I am so sorry, to both of you. It must have been awful, but you do follow Lydia about and I'm sorry to say your behaviour can be quite unacceptable at times." Kitty took another cookie before responding

"Honestly Jane it was just easier. I don't really care what other people think, not knowing that they care more about what Lizzy says than what I do, and Lydia is at least fun, she can be cruel at time but it's more a thoughtless neglect of anyone who isn't important. Which of course means anyone who isn't Lydia."

They spoke some more but were eventually made to leave by a very irate cook who had been waiting to start dinner for quite some time but didn't feel right about disturbing the young ladies when they were having such an interesting conversation. Agreeing to meet in Mary's room that night to talk some more they left to dress for dinner. Jane had no idea what she would say to Lizzy when she saw her but that was a problem for another day. She could observe everyone tonight with clearer sight and pretend for one night that nothing was wrong. At least she hoped she could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a quick note. I've been really busy for a while and didn't really have time for my writing, I now have a number of chapters outlined but they need some work so I should be updating at least once a week. I also think this story may blast past my initial estimate of 12 chapters. The next one will focus more on the other character we are all looking forward to seeing again...**

...

Looking around the dinner table William Collins wandered, not for the first time that day, if he had gone totally mad. Totally and utterly mad, there was just no other explanation to why he hadn't turned around first thing this morning and gone back to his parish. Of course, that would put him back in the company of Lady Catherine and her ever so condescending opinions. Maybe it was better to stay with the Bennets, even if Miss Elisabeth had been glaring and/or shouting at him since he'd arrived, Mr Bennet had yet to speak to him since his announcement the night before and he wasn't sure if Miss Lydia was aware of the world outside of her own concerns. But the welcome he had from Mrs Bennet and her other daughters did go a long way to making him feel welcome. At least they were willing to speak to him occasionally which is all he was hoping for when he arrived.

After the first course Miss Lydia was still speaking about her new ribbons, this seemed to be normal as the rest of the family were all in a strange state of stasis, obviously not listening but still nodding and making appropriate noises at intervals. It was really something to watch, like a dance practiced and perfected over time, here they all seemed almost perfectly in sync and he wandered if they were even aware of the fact. Only Mrs Bennet hung on her every word.

…And then I decided the green would look best with the blue flowers. Perhaps I shouldn't decide until after we return from London." Every head turned towards Lydia. Mr Bennet inhaled his drink and began to cough violently, Kitty only narrowly avoided spilling hers all over the mutton, Jane and Elizabeth looking confused by their father's extreme reaction while Mary seemed to be waiting for something. Deciding that it was none of his business he continued eating, waiting to see if things would get interesting.

Having got his coughing under control Mr Bennet took a sip of water before addressing his youngest daughter who was still making plans with her mother "Lydia, as much as I hate to disappoint you there will be no trips to London. Where you got this notion from is…."

"Come Mr Bennet!" Obviously not willing to let her husband spoil their fun Mrs Bennet took control of the conversations, an event it must be pointed out had never occurred successfully before in the course of their marriage "The girls must all go to London! It is unthinkable that they be kept here when they have inherited a fortune. Just think of all the Dukes they will meet" Everyone's heads turned to stare at their father.

"Papa, what…" Miss Elizabeth seemed unsure how to phrase her question, but before she could solve this dilemma her father stood and placed his napkin on his plate

"I do believe I will let Mr Collins explain the particulars to you". And he left, only stopping Mrs Hill in the hall to requesting a tray and bottle of port be brought to his study.

William tried his best to continue his meal, but it was very difficult with all eyes focused on him. Why Mrs Bennet chose this moment to become mute was beyond him, she at least was aware of what had happened and told one of her daughters, why could she not tell all the others. After another minute he decided that he should get this over and done with, he had planned to tell the family as a whole when he arrived but the reaction to the entail being broken had been so violent he decided to take the cowardly way out. Now he was reaping his reward, perhaps he would be able to find some inspiration for future sermons from the situation.

Looking around the table he decided that the blunt approach was again the best course of action, after all Mrs Bennet probably wouldn't faint as she already knew what was going on.

"My mother left you twenty-seven thousand pounds each from her personal fortune when she passed away in the hopes that it would help heal the breach between our families." He knew this was not entirely true but as none of the people present had ever been fortunate enough to meet his mother, he wasn't sure they would understand her true motives. He waited a moment or two to see if anyone would respond but wasn't at all sure at the moment that any of them were even breathing.

Bursting into laughter Lydia broke the silence first "Mama! You never told me it was so much. A very large sum was all you said!" Snorting Lydia went back to eating her food before another thought entered her usually empty head "I suppose I'll have to receive proposals from all the officers now…I wander who I should choose…." looking down at her plate as if it was some strange sort of insect Lydia fell silent.

Mrs Bennet of course was the next to speak having already gotten over the shock hours ago. "Well, there's no need to make a decision now dear, let them court you and see who you prefer then. Anyway, you shouldn't make any decisions before you have a season in London." Taking a sip of her wine she seemed to decide a different topic was in order. "Have you spent much time in London Mr Collins?"

"Not as much as I would wish to ma'am, I have an uncle who goes to London every season with his family and I do like to visit but can't quite keep up with their demanding social schedule."

"So you prefer the country like my own husband does. I understand." She nodded sagely taking a sip of her wine "Do you visit the theatre when you see your uncle? That would be your mothers' older brother?"

"Her younger, the elder brother passed away not long after he inherited his estate and title unfortunately."

"Oh! I am sorry, he must have been very young, that would have been difficult on your poor mother."

Mr Collins looked at Mrs Bennet and was surprised to see what appeared to be real sympathy for his mother's troubles, he was quite touched. But then Mrs Bennet seemed to rally from the unpleasant direction her thoughts were taking her.

"I suppose he didn't have an heir then? And what was his title did you say?" Ah, he was wandering when she would pick up on that.

"My uncle wasn't married when he died no, his brother The Earl of Camden now lives at Hempsworth but as I said spends most of his time in London. He also has daughters and is anxious to see them well settled." Mrs Bennet nodded thoughtfully at this information; she did understand the poor Earl's predicament while lamenting the fact that there were no son's. But then the nephew of an Earl wasn't a bad catch, not when he obviously had an inheritance of his own.

Seeing his hosts thoughts as though they were written above her head William decided to move the conversation into safer waters. "I understand you have a brother in London Mrs Bennet? And a sister, I believe, living close by?" She of course could not resist speaking of her family, who she was very proud of. They did very well for themselves after all, her brother Gardiner especially. "Yes, I'm sure they will be most helpful getting invitations to balls and such when we get to town. Isn't that right Jane?" Seeing that her daughters were all still sitting in shock, except for Lydia who had at some point wandered away from the table and was no longer anywhere in the room, she decided it was time they helped carry the conversation.

"Yes, quite. Very helpful". Taking a large gulp of wine Jane coughed delicately into her napkin before focusing on her cousin with more clarity than before. "I apologize Mr Collins but I seem to be having some difficulty finding appropriate conversation due to…well…" she gestured around the room.

"I understand Miss Bennet, I'm sorry that my visit has brought such disquiet to you all, but I didn't think this was the kind of information you could really send through the post." He looked first at Jane, then Mary and Kitty trying to convey his own understanding of how unsettling this information must be.

Smiling widely Jane decided she liked her cousin very much, his manners were very open and honest, he wasn't as polished as Mr Bingley or as aristocratic as Mr Darcy but she thought they could be very good friends "Please Sir, you don't need to apologize from bringing us such a generous gift from your family, I hope at this point we could at least dispense with formality, we are all family after all."

"I'm not sure that's necessary Jane, surely Mr Collins would be more comfortable keeping some distinction of rank, he is not a gentleman after all." Elizabeth decided to join the conversation having finally gotten over her shock. "Besides, for all the good that has been done we must remember that Mr Collins Sr and Papa were never on good terms and I find it quite odd that his son now descends upon us trying to insinuate himself into our family". She looked William straight in the eye as she said this. He was slightly surprised by the amount of malice in his cousin's gaze, he would need to be very careful around Miss Elizabeth.

"I hardly think Mr Collins has any nefarious purpose Lizzy, if he was trying to cause trouble why would he break the entail, or bring us news of his mother's gift?" Mary spoke up from his left, her voice was strong, but she seemed unable to look at her sister as she spoke.

"Oh, hush Mary and eat your food." Mrs Bennet admonished her daughter not seeming to have listened to a word she said as she was also glaring at Miss Elizabeth

"Mary does have a point Mama, and I think you are being very unkind Lizzy" Kitty folded her arms glaring pointedly at her older sister. She seemed more confident than she had the night before, then again William couldn't very well judge any of their characters having just met them, but there seemed to be a quiet confidence about her that wasn't there before.

Trying not to laugh at the look on Miss Kitty's face William turned his attention back to Miss Elizabeth, he didn't think she would appreciate any show of humour at this point and he had already come to the conclusion that she could be very unpleasant if she wanted to be. Trying not to be offended by her snide remark regarding his lineage, he heard worse from Lady Catherine on a daily basis, he needed to try and defuse this situation before it really became heated.

"I understand Miss Elizabeth." he said looking back at her, trying not to blink "It must seem very strange to you who were not present for all the years it took my father to come to his decision, not hearing all the arguments he had with himself both for and against the plan, but to me it all makes perfect sense. He was once a very bitter man for reasons I shall not go into, that is between him and your father and I still have some hope that we can leave the disagreement between them and move forward more cordially as cousins. But in later life he truly found joy and happiness in his vocation, I say vocation because he truly found god in his later life, and this helped him come to terms with his life in a way that nothing else could have, except perhaps my mother." He smiled slightly here looking at the table, he could remember very well how happy they were together and how it seemed to make all other petty arguments in life seem trivial.

"But twenty-seven thousand? And what exactly do we have to do for this Mr Collins? Did you come her expecting to have your pick for a wife perhaps? Or the offer of patronage if one of us is fortunate enough to marry very well." Elizabeth was on the verge of shouting at her cousin but stopped when she felt Jane place her hand on top of hers.

"Lizzy, hold your tongue?" Mrs Bennet demanded, fanning herself with a lace handkerchief "Your cousin has been most thoughtful bringing us this new. It can't have been an easy journey from Kent no matter what he says, and you could do a lot worse you know than marrying Mr Collins. His uncle is an Earl, Lizzy!" Mrs Bennet hissed at her daughter.

Suddenly horrified Mr Collins stood abruptly, would every conversation he had in this house come back to marriage, then again he shouldn't really have been surprised, just because they had a sudden windfall Mrs Bennet would probably never get over the instinct to marry her daughter off as soon as possible. "I can assure you Mrs Bennet I have absolutely no desire to marry at present. And if I did, I would certainly not be looking for my perspective bride amongst your daughters." His eyes widened as he realised the insult he had just inadvertently bestowed.

Mrs Bennets eyes widened comically as did Kitty's, Jane smiled at him with some sympathy and Mary looked as if she were trying her best not to laugh. Elizabeth however looked triumphant, sitting straight in her chair with a sardonic smile on her lips. At that moment every story he ever heard about her father came together to form a picture of Miss Elizabeth, a much completer and more accurate picture than she would be comfortable with if she knew of his epiphany.

"If you will excuse me I believe it would be best if I retire for the evening."

Mr Collins, turning at his name he was surprised to see Miss Mary standing from her chair, looking nervous and ringing her hands slightly until Kitty tapped them gently in a gentle reminder to stop. Glancing at her sister quickly she looked back at William and spoke "Please, do join us for tea in the drawing room this evening. It would be such a shame if after all the effort you've gone to on our behalf you were to leave without us ever having gotten to know each other." Worrying at first that she may have taken her mother's outburst to heart hesitated. William's resolve was strengthened by that fact that he saw nothing but curiosity in her eyes, he decided to once again go against his better judgement. Why pretend sanity now after all.

"Thank you, Miss Mary, I would be delighted. I must first speak with your father and will join you in half an hour or so." Nodding in satisfaction Mary resumed her seat. As the door closed behind him he heard the conversation level rise but walked away before he could hear what was being said.

….

Knocking on the door to Mr Bennets study he couldn't help but wonder what kind of man would show such indifference to his family and their wellbeing. But that was not something he would consider at the moment, not unless the chance to ask the relevant questions presented itself, but he was beginning to think that his cousin may have absconded to the continent. Knocking yet again he was slightly surprised when the door was opened forcibly with a slightly crazed looking Mr Bennet on the other side

"Would you please stop that infernal knocking. It is almost impossible to enjoy my book with you making such a racket."

Recovering from his shock, he was getting a lot of practice since coming for this visit but never mind that now, he straightened his jacket and took a deep breath "I believe we need to talk Sir."

"Really? I do believe we've had as much conversation as I'd ever like to. Perhaps my wife would oblige you?" He made to close the door in his cousin's face but Mr Collins having had quite enough of this man pushed his way through and strode to the middle of the room.

"Well I do believe we both agree on that point Sir but it does not change the fact that we must speak, if only a little to complete our business. We both need to be present at you solicitors to sign the relevant paperwork."

"And you need to discuss when the money will be given over so we can go to London." Both Mr Collins and Mr Bennet spun round looking wildly for the voice, only to find Miss Lydia sitting on the window seat holding what appeared to be a book.

"Lydia! What are you doing here? Leave this instance, any business I conduct in this study has nothing to do with you!" Once again he walked towards the door, meaning to open it for his youngest to leave.

"Oh but it does, you're talking about the money, or papers to do with the money at least…"

"Lydia! Out!"

But I just wanted to know when I could start ordering my new clothes!" She began to sniffle, having moved to the chair in front of her father's desk "You have no idea how difficult it is to find the right clothes, what if I pick blue and Denny prefers me in pink!"

"Is she always like this?" Mr Collins didn't realise he had said this out loud until he looked up and saw Mr Bennet glaring at him.

"Yes." Mr Bennet reluctantly acknowledged "Now Lydia, you can't go around telling people about this money, at least" he held his hand up to stop her from arguing "not yet. Not until we have decided how best to introduce the information to the general populace." Mr Bennet had no intention of putting any effort into these things, but it seemed to appease his youngest who finally allowed herself to be led from the room.

"Why did you not tell them? You have known for a full day! You must have had some idea of the effect this news would have on your family. Why break it to them so suddenly then leave it to a stranger to explain matters?" He really didn't understand his cousin at all, he expected manipulation, sarcasm, but this show of easy neglect showed him a more disturbing character than one who was willing to twist people's words and deeds to suit their purposes.

"Fortunately for me, I don't own you any explanations and would thank you not to question the way I run my family. Good night." Slamming the door in Mr Collins face having walked him out of the study while he spoke Mr Bennet settled into his chair for another night of reading and port. Picking up the bottle he realised he may need another bottle…perhaps two.

When he entered the drawing room all his cousins were present drinking tea and talking quietly. He sat next to Miss Mary and Jane but he couldn't quite relax into any conversation. Miss Lydia seemed to have wandered off again and since the evening had been full of surprises and accusations, they all retired early, but not before Mary asked Mr Collins to join them for a walk the following morning. She was determined to find out as much as possible about this person who was changing their family's fortune at every turn. He agreed reluctantly, thinking that one more day would be more than enough time to spend here.


End file.
